


Borderline

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), JONAS RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Nick says goodbye to Demi as she gets out of rehab; wondering if they can repair a broken friendship.





	Borderline

She wasn't sure how it had happened that afternoon Nick came over. It was meant be casual and he wanted to see how she was doing since she had returned to LA.  
They had been watching a movie laughing and joking as they always did and Demi was stretched out on the couch leaning against him relieved he was just there. She felt him shift, his cheek against her hair his lips pressed against her temple.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Nick whispered, "we were so worried about you."

"Thanks the fans, if it weren't for their support I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Nick stiffened, turning to face her panic flooding his features. "Don't you dare say that Demi! There are plenty of people that care about you and not just the fans."

His eyes drifted down to her wrist where her tattoos were drawn into her skin he ran a thumb over the words. "Stay strong" he murmured "don't you ever forget that."

Demi shook her head. "I won't." She whispered looking up at him. Her eyes were so beautiful and sad at the moment he just wanted to hold her having this overwhelming urge to protect her, protect her from the world that had been so cruel to her.

His fingers trailed along her face pushing the strands of dark black hair back from her face. His fingers traced her jaw as if he were trying to memorize thing he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, quickly and impulsively.

She didn't move she seemed frozen shock and some other undefinable emotion blurring her mind and senses. His lips were warm and soft and if she wasn't careful she would get lost in them like she had with Joe…and yet this wasn't Joe, this was Nick this was so different, so much more dangerous.

Despite her best intentions her lips parted curiously as his lips molded to hers something twinged in her stomach like it had Joe but then it was completely different an overwhelming urge to feel safe, protected.

They pulled apart and stared at each other for a full five minutes before either of them said anything and even then the words didn't come easily.

"Well…" Nick began.

"Well-um…" Demi tried her mind still spinning helplessly.

She could see a blush that was rapidly spreading across Nick's face up to his ears and he and down his neck, in the three or four years she had known him she had never seen him blush like that.

"I-I shouldn't have done that." Nick mumbled his cheeks still flushed. They were quiet after that, a long stiff silence and no more was said on the subject.

Nick came by the next afternoon. Taking Demi's hands he moved to make her sit down on the couch. He stared at her hands as he spoke, minutely studying the rings on her fingers.

"We need to talk." Nick said flatly.

"Yeah, we do." Demi replied in the same deadpanned tone.

Finally they looked at each other.

"Why did you kissed me?" Demi asked, and Nick noted a pleading look in her eyes, the same helpless look she had on her face after her breakup with Joe.

Nick raked a hand through his curls, a gesture he was accustomed to doing when he was embarrassed or stressed. "I don't know, Dem."

"If you think you'll be a good substitute for Joe don't even think--" she began her tone rising.

Nick looked taken aback. "No! Absolutely not!"

She nodded seeming satisfied.

Demi looked at him her eyes still holding their pleading look she squeezed his hands. "Nick, I can't do this I can be in the middle again between a friend and something else, if you truly are my friend just leave, I can do this."

Nick nodded, but he was still confused, why was she saying this now?

"Demi," Nick said slowly, "you always be my friend I love you and I don't want to lose that."

"Stop, stop right there! That's the problem Nick, when you kissed me yesterday that said otherwise, there was so much more to that kiss more than we could say."

Nick nodded, chewing his lip.

She reached out and touched his cheek. "You've been great, you really have and I really appreciate that… But we can't do this anymore, there's no middle ground between friends and something else, trust me, I've been there."

"You know I would never push you." Nick whispered.

Demi nodded.

"I need space Nick, I have to figure out who I am and where I fit in right now--" she was almost crying at this point, "that doesn't include you or your brothers, I need space to just be me, the media needs to separate us and see me as Demi Lovato and not as "Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers" we're four separate people."

Nick nodded. "I understand," he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "good luck Demi." Without saying another word he walked out of her house in seemingly at this point in time out of her life.


End file.
